Confessions of a Corner Boy
by Late Night Child
Summary: The phone falls to the floor, the boy falls to his knees, the world falls around him. Jess's mom dies.
1. Mystery Girl

A/N: YAY! This is my first GG fic ever, and I have yet to see the Whole series so some characters may be a little…off. I've never written like this before, it's very repetitive and I don't know if it's going to work out, I hope so!

Summery: this is about Jess, and his mommy dying, sad, I know. This is mostly going to be a Jess/Luke fanfic, it may or may not be slash, I haven't decided! If you want it, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, I don't know who does, I do own mystery girl though…that's all.

_Jess's thoughts, and one flashback._

OO

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10-fall

Jess was pissed, no, he was beyond pissed, he was fuming. With every cup of coffee he pored and every egg he turned over he continued to get angrier and angrier.

"_Wait, you can't leave" Jess shouted as Luke made his way out the door. "I can't manage the diner alone, you don't trust me, remember?"_

"_Well I am for the day, Lorili needs me for…something." With that he shut the door in Jess' face._

It was 3:22 and Luke had yet to return, and Jess was two more coffee spills away from burning the damn dinner down and running the stupid door bell thing over with his car.

A CLANK!...followed by: "Oops…" for the third time that day caused Jess to physically growl, and with that he pulled himself onto the counter, his head nearly touching the ceiling and yelled.

"If Anyone else Drops a cup of coffee I will take All your damn Cups and proceed to Pour coffee Down your Throats!" Jess, by the end of his speech was panting and drooling a bit, but was very pleased to report that three people then asked for the bill and left accordingly.

Jess was just ringing up a very upset women when the phone rang.

"Uhg!" Was the first thing out of Jess's mouth as he picked up the phone, followed by a frustrated, "What?"

The conversation went as followed:

"What?…" Annoyed, wipes down counter with rag.

"Yes, this is Jess…" Slight concern, sets down his rag.

"Yeah, she's my mom…" Worry, wipes at his nose with his sleeve.

"A car…" A whisper, eyebrows bunch, eyes shine.

"Is she…?" Voice shaken, fingers shaking.

"…" Phone falls to the floor; boy falls to his knees, the world falls around him.

Jess couldn't breath, he couldn't get air into him, _mom …she left me…and now she…she's…_

"Mom…" He whispered to himself. _No, she can't be, she…she can't_…

"Jess, what are you-" A faceless women began to ask.

_I have to run. _

He got up and ran for the stairs, half on his feet half on his hands, only he didn't make it, his foot missed it's footing, and he fell down, down, down. And he couldn't get up, nothing was broken from the fall, because he already was.

"Everybody out!" A mystery girl's voice yells.

"Because I said so!" She pushes them out, and closes the door, and turns the sign over. They are closed, no more people, no more food, no more dad, no more mom, just nothing, nothing, nothing at all.

"Jess…" The mystery girl asks the fallen boy clumped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go away!" The boy clump yells, pushing at her hands as they try and help him up. _GO AWAY, DON'T TOUCH ME._

Mystery girl pulls at him harder, into her arms, she holds him, and he pulls, she holds him, and he shakes, she holds him, and he begs, she holds him, and he cries.

He cries like a boy who just lost his mother is supposed to cry, even when the mother left him, he cries the way a boy would if the last thing he said to her was 'whatever', he cries like a boy who's father left him, who's mother was dead, he cries like a boy that no one cared about, that no one…loved.

He curled in this crying, curling against her, trying to curl into her, he pulled her as close as he could, burring himself into her breasts. She smelled like wet paint.

The world, at 3:41 stood silent around them, all the air would carry seemed to be the sound a boy made, when he had nothing left in the world, that horrible sound that could make even the flowers weep.

Jess cried in hiccupped sobs, the kind that stops you from breathing, the kind that makes your body convulse painfully every time, the kind that makes your throat feel like it's bleeding and your eyes feel like there going to burn.

"I have you baby, I have you." Mystery girl cooed, she said nothing of it 'going to be okay' nor 'it's all right to cry' nor a 'don't cry'. She let Jess do as he wanted, if he wanted to cry, she would hold him, if he wanted to run, she would let him, if he wanted to be numb, she would sing to him.

Jess gripped at her arms that held him so hard he was making bruises, but she said nothing, when she spread her legs because Jess was on her ankle, Jess crawled into the gap.

Jess didn't care who this girl was, he couldn't care, not now.

Jess paid no mind when his guts started to hurt, but mystery girl did, and she slowly began to try and pull the orphan boy up stairs.

Jess didn't understand, Jess didn't want to move, he wanted to say where he was and cry and never stop.

"Come one baby, we have to go up." She pulled and cooed, she couldn't get him up all by herself.

Jess tried to calm himself down a bit, and was terrified when he realized, he couldn't, he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't stop.

When Jess felt his knees hit hard floor he opened one eye.

_Bathroom._

Before Jess could once again try and calm himself down he felt his guts twist, violently, and he could taste vomit crawling up his throat.

Jess felt the girl pivot his body in front of the toilet just as a string of vomit fell out of his mouth.

Jess continued to gag and vomit.

"Please…(hiccup)… make it…(gag)… stop…" He begged.

"It will baby, it will, just let it come." Mystery girl rubbed his back.

Jess had never hurt so much in his life, his guts, his throat, his head, himself. Looking at his puke move around in the toilet in front of him was making him dizzy. His vision seemed to tune in and out, from black to vomit then back to black again. Jess wasn't sure how much longer he could stay upright at this rate. His arms were shaking and all his strength was draining out of him with every wretch he made.

As his body began to teeter to a side Mystery girl hauled him back up over the toilet, she was literally holding Jess upright. The boy simply had no strength left in him.

Jess's gags soon turned into just gags, nothing was left in him, if it wasn't a gag it was a hiccup. Jess's body seemed to want everything out and nothing new in, not air, not light, not life, it wanted to be empty.

When the toilet suddenly flushed before him, he fell, sliding off the seat and onto the floor, had soft arms not caught him. His body gave way to exhaustion and nausea; he was unable to move, unable to breathe, so he stopped trying.

"There you go, all done." Mystery girl laid his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Jess tried to open his eyes, to get a glimpse of this girl that held him, carried him, and spoke sweet words to him before he was taken over by tunnel vision, but all he could see before the world turned black around him was a shimmer of blond hair, then it all faded to black.

At 4:36 the entire world was silent.

OO

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1-fall

NO MORE MYSTERY GIRL! Ok, so don't worry, I only needed her for this, nothing else, I hate made up characters, I just needed a neutral is all, and now she's gone, so don't fret.

REVIEW! Or I wont continue, and as far as I can tell I'm the only one doing a Jess's mom's dead fic, I don't get why…it's a good plot, anyways, I know you guys want some, so I made one, and if you don't REVIEW, I will stop. And thanks for reading!


	2. Dream Boy

A/N: Man, what is with GG fans, no slash? Yeah, I still haven't decided, slash is my forte, but then again…I don't know about Luke…ah, whatever. This chapter isn't as good as the last once cause I did it in like an hour and all the poetries kind of gone, I do that, I very from writing styles via chapters.

12345678910-fall

A marked man, all strewn up in the rafters

Swaying

As though concaved inward,

over that last open sea

Pushing back the reminisce of it

A weathered affair that breaks the properties of itself

Personal oblivion

Scrutinized to the point of obscurity

That half golden tassel that falls into your face

Dream Boys

Luke was pissed, no, he was beyond pissed, he was fuming. He returns to the dinner at 6:30 only to find that apparently Jess had chosen to closer the diner early, and had neglected to lock the damn door, not the mention the place was a mess, half eaten lunches and dinners covered in ants from one side of the dinner to another.

True, Jess was not the most trustworthy kid in the world, but Luke had assumed that the kid had enough sense to at least lock up, small town or not.

Luke scrunched his face in annoyance when he realized that the reason he couldn't get a call in was because the phone was off the hook, dangling on the ground. Luke reached down and set the phone back in its cradle, then, at the top of his lungs yelled from halfway up the stairs.

"JESS!" Luke stomped his feet over the stairs, making as much noise as he could, opening and slamming the door shut as loud as he could, and set and/or threw his tool belt onto the table, as loud as he could.

(Does Jess have his own room or no? I don't think he does, and in this he won't)

He looked towards Jess's bed, fully ready to yell at the boy to high heaven, but that was only because he had yet to look at the boy in question, and when Luke finally really did look at the boy, he felt his guts twist, for real.

Jess was sat up on his bed, clad only in a matte pair of boxers, and wrapped up lightly in his sheets that hung off his small shoulders. But that wasn't what stopped Luke; he had seen Jess in this state many times, what stopped him was Jess' eyes. Luke had never seen Jess like this before, his eyes were wide and…almost childlike, as thought suddenly he was a kid again, and full of tears.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks that he made no movie to wipe away. He let them fall, one by one. His eye lashes stuck together, his fingers twisting under his chin, his entire body shaking, Jess was broken.

Luke had no idea what to do, with his hands, with his feet, he didn't know how to take care of this Jess, this shell of a boy that once was. Luke took a step towards Jess, and then took it back; he was torn, so torn he didn't know whom his voice belonged to.

"Jess what…?" Luke suddenly hated the sound of his own voice, it was deep, too deep, not the kind of voice that comforts people, it's the voice that would scare you most if you heard it alone in the woods.

Jess didn't seem to be able to understand what Luke was asking, then, as suddenly as light Jess's eyes got wider, his mouth hung open, and he corned himself backwards on to his bed. Not a word, not a sound, nothing made at all.

The was enough to move Luke, enough to fuel him to get close to this mysterious person masquerading in Jess's skin. He pulled at one of his shoulders, trying to get up, trying to get Jess to look at him, tell what was wrong, what happened, who he was.

Luke did not expect Jello, not from Jess. Jess had never, not once in his life been Jello, he had never been a boy you could manipulate and movie around at your own will. Sometimes he would be rock, you couldn't move him no matter how hard you pushed, other times, he could be sand, he would move, but it wouldn't be easy, but now, as Jess came attached to his shoulder into a surprised Luke's chest, he was Jello.

Luke didn't hold to sniveling boy to his chest, he was too scared, Luke didn't want to touch this Jess anymore, he didn't want to break this Jess that could so easily be broken. Luke held his arms out at his sides, not knowing what to do with them, not knowing what to do with himself. He was the wrong person for this, to be holding Jess.

Jess was crying again, not the one that would make him through up, but the kind that meant he just wasn't finished yet. Jess more or less cried to himself, the soft wall that supported him did not move to hug or protect him like the other ones had, he didn't like it here, not at all. He didn't like anything about anything.

"Moms dead." Jess croaked.

Luke slid to the floor, causing Jess's head to fall and hit the side of his bed, but the Jello boy allowed it, its what they did, they fell when no one held them up. Luke understood and yet at the same time, he didn't. He wanted to ask if he'd heard Jess right, but he knew he had, he wanted to deny it, with everything in him, but he couldn't. but most of all, what he wanted most, was to wake up.

Neither Jess nor Luke woke up; they were stuck in this dream, this horribly sad and perverse dream. Luke sobbed against Jess's bed, and Jess held his stomach and cried to himself.

One, hidden under a pillow, the other hidden in his hands, one empty, the other full, and in the night air that gradually consumed them they were the saddest dream boys the sand man had ever put to sleep.

OO

10987654321-fall

Finished, yeah I know, its not that good, I was mostly bored when I wrote this, very little inspiration. Poems mine.

Slash or no slash?

REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Will you catch me if I fall?

A/N: FINE, no slash, you all suck. It would have been good, swear to god. Moving on, Jess and Rory aren't going out (YET) , Dean is still in the picture, but there definitely will be some Lorelai/Luke, because I like them.

FYI: Jess mom is DEAD, so if you think he's too emotional, kill your mom and see how you feel. And Jess is human, so of course this is going to affect him, and in this chapter I delved into some deep rooted pain. So if you think that Jess is OOC, deal, he's adorable and you know it!

* * *

12345678910-fall

The night angel lifts her gown and revels her lies to me

Fingers bandaged,

Oh, wonder girl what did you do?

Did you chew it off with allyour teeth,

So no one would ever see?

He will be loved...

The sight of a broken boy is something odd. The look and feel of it is something you can't seem to get off your skin after you see it. The cries that he cried seem to hover in the air, rotting it, making it utterly unbreathable.

Luke couldn't be here anymore, he couldn't. Jess had stopped crying, and he had stopped crying, but something hadn't stopped because for some reason the house was full of sounds of woe, it was as though everything was weeping. Every corner, every doorway, every bed sheet, everything.

Jess had been sitting on his bed since he had woken up that morning, and Luke had woken up with the sight of a matted teenage boy looking down at him from over the side of his bed. Luke had fallen asleep on the floor.

Luke had tried his best to be calm and kind all that morning, he had tried fixing breakfast, but after the third egg fell from his still shaking fingers, he had given up, and instead handed Jess a bowl of frosted flakes, which now sat on the night stand, completely untouched and uneaten.

The boy wasn't eating, that much was obvious, but Luke was still at a loss. Jess was his responsibility and he had no idea how to take care of him, he was the adult and yet here he was, hiding in the bathroom thinking of an excuse to leave the crying house that no one was crying in.

Luke, more than anything in the world wanted to see Lorelai, Luke always wanted to see Lorelai when something was wrong or he needed help, and now something was wrong, and he needed help. All Luke knew was he had to see her, feel her, she would make everything okay somehow, she always did.

A confident inhale, followed by a shuddering exhale was Luke's deep breath before opening the door, and stepping out.

Jess hadn't moved, not at all. He still sat in his beaten boxers on his bed, the sheet, however, was no longer wrapped around him, it now hung half off the bed, falling to the floor like a broken angels wings.

His eyes were still a little puffy, but he hadn't been crying, and his hands were still shaking a bit, but so were Luke's.

Luke took another deep breath, mostly hoping his voice didn't shake, "Jess…I'm-I, I need to leave for a little while." His voice shook.

Jess's response to this seemed to be clenching his fingers around the pillow in his lap, and letting his now flaccid hair fall into his face.

"I'll be back soon-"

"Just tell the truth." Luke nearly fell to the ground, that was the first time Jess had said anything since last night, but what got him was the cruel tone of voice Jess had taken, making his comment drip with malice.

Luke suddenly wished he could see Jess's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Luke tried to sound innocent, which is a hard thing to do when that little voice in your head is yelling at you, calling you a cowered.

"Just say you're going to see her." Luke really wished he could see Jess's eyes.

"Jess I, it's not like that…" Luke didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Then what's it like," Jess finally looked up, and Luke now wished he hadn't, "Tell me what its like to abandon people and run away!" Jess's eyes were filled with fire, like a dry field that gets too much heat; it catches flame sooner or later, that's what happened to Jess' eyes.

That made Luke angry, "I just can't stay here anymore Jess, I don't know what to do!"

Jess stood, and Luke couldn't for the life of him figure out how a 140 lbs boy could looks so frightening.

"Fine!" Jess was a field on fire, all of him now. "Leave then, I don't need you! I never had a father, I hardly had a mother, and I sure as hell don't need you!"

Luke felt shattered inside. The world is sick, it had to be; a boy should not be able to utter such words with such a tragic truth behind them, it should just not be possible, and yet, somehow…Jess had, the world had broken Jess into an orphan, he was an old orphan.

How could the world destroy him, what had he done to deserve it? How could no one want this boy?

Jess started to make his way into Lukes old porcelain safe haven, when Luke suddenly grabbed his wrist; needless to say, the boy was Jello no more, he was something much harder, and yet somehow, so much easer to break.

Jess turned to him, still in fury, and Luke, as though by some obscure fatherly instinct he never knew he had, pulled Jess to him, for real this time. This time however, Jess didn't want to be there, and instead of letting himself be held, he started to scream.

"Let me go, stop it!" Jess did his very best to pull himself out of Luke's grip, when his small body was faced up to Luke's large one, anyone could see that there was no way Jess was going to escape.

"I'm sorry Jess." Luke wrapped his arms around the boy; they made it all the way around him.

"Let me go..." Jess begged, he had turned the other way, and had stopped struggling, not because he wanted to, he was just too tired to move anymore.

But Luke couldn't let go, he refused to let go. Jess was right, he never had a father, and Liz was hardly a mother, and all that time Jess had taken fine care of himself, but that didn't make it right. Jess deserved a father, and a mother, but now he didn't have either, and just because he was capable of doing it alone, didn't mean he needed to.

Jess, it seemed, for the first time in his life, was being held on to. Someone was holding him, and keeping him, not wanting him to go.

This boy that the world had cast aside more times then he cared to remember was being caught at the bottom of the cliff. For the first time every, deep in his heart built around with wall that had been there since the day he stopped asking when his daddy was coming home, it was filled with something new, love. For the first time ever, he was loved. For the first time Jess Mariano was loved.

Jess let his body go slack, no longer able to stand, and for the first time, not having to, because someone was holding, someone was keeping him from falling.

Jess wasn't falling.

Jess was loved.

"Luke, I need coffee open up you- oh…"

* * *

10987654321-fall

8crying8 And yes, that's Lorelai, coming in. And Jess is going to go back into his character a little more now.

REVIEW! Because that's the only reason I'm writing, if I don't get at least FIVE! for this chapter, I'm going to STOP WRITING, and it was going to get good too, Rory was going to come in in the next chapter and hold Jess if he cries. It's up to yoooooouuuu. BYE


	4. Fall from grace

A/N: I have no idea how I'm still able to write this, I tend to get bored with it… ok so I got enough reviews, so I'm going to continue (obviously) for how long? No idea. And there WILL be some Rory/Jess, okay? Breath people, breath.

Dear thirdlittlepig, a sophisticated person would ignore your comment, or give it a sophisticated response, and a bitch would say skrew you, unfortunately, I'm a bitch, so skrew you. And thanks for reading.

* * *

12345678910-fall

How do you save someone?

Lorelai opened her mouth once more, then closed it, then opened it again, and when nothing came out, she looked behind her, turned back and asked, "What happened?"

Startlingly Luke's first instinct was to pull Jess closer to him, unknowingly hoisting the boy back to his feet.

"Lorelai….what-what are you-how did you get in?" Luke had yet to consciously realized what a compromising position he was in with Jess.

"There's a ladder…" Lorelai trailed off.

Her eyes had made there way to Jess, who looked like he had just been through the rinse cycle. Still being clutched by Luke he had let his arms fall to his side, and had turned his head away, it, in a way, looked as though Jess was trying to disappear into Luke. Jess looked at though he was a boy but sinking from the larger mans arms, not another person, but a part of another one.

"Luke what-what happened?" Lorelai took another step into the makeshift apartment, doing the opposite of what Luke did when he first saw Jess.

Luke looked down at the boy still hanging in his arms before releasing him, letting him stand on his own. Jess turned around, his eyes still covered, he refused to look at anyone.

"Liz died." Luke hoped Jess wouldn't flinch or shirk away, and he didn't, he didn't do anything, he just stood there.

Lorelai's eyes widened, and moistened over with tears, she never loved Jess, never cared about him, hell, she hadn't even liked him that much, but somehow, for some reason all she knew was, that this boy belonged in her arms.

This boy begged to be held and protected, all the world could see it, this one even the bed sheets knew, that was what they knew from the beginning.

"Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry." Lorelai took a step colder to the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder. He was so small.

Jess bent his head down farther; wanting with everything in him to pull away from her, and at the same time, melt into her.

"Yeah," Jess mumbled into his chest. "Me too"

"How did, how did she die?" Lorelai turned to Luke, her hand still on Jess.

Luke at that moment realized, he didn't even know. "I-I don't know…" Luke turned to Jess.

"She got hit by a car." Jess's voice still sounded alien. It didn't hold the feelings and condescendence that his voice typically held. It was monotone now.

"I gott'a go to the bathroom." With that Jess pulled away, from Lorelai and Luke, and shirked into the bathroom to hide.

Jess just wasn't ready for this, to be this weak. Every sound he made sounded half way between a laugh and a sob. Jess hated that.

Luke sighed and poured himself onto a chair at the table, lying his head in his hands. He had never felt so tired in his entire life.

"Luke, you all right?" Lorelai took the seat across from him.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Luke swung his head from side to side, as though tried to empty it out and start anew. "It's Jess, I don't know what to do with him, what am I supposed to do?"

It's astounding sometimes when we realized time and timed again what can break a man, a woman.

"I don't know Luke, I just don't know…"

"But you always know." The man sounded pathetic, begging and pleading.

"I guess all I can tell you is to be the adult, and let Jess be the kid." Lorelai did her best to put herself in the same situation, and this was the best solution that came to her mind.

Luke looked up at Lorelai, folding his hands under his chin, "All right."

Lorelai reached out and took hold of one of Luke's hands, entwining her fingers in his, and with her bet smile and most confident of voices said: "It's all going to be okay, I promise."

"Can you just stay here with me, for a while?" Luke asked, still pleading.

"Sure, as long as you need me to."

In the bathroom Jess had been listening to the whole thing, because the about a small house is, people are libel to forget that it is small, and you can hear anything in the house from any room if your trying to, and Jess was trying too.

At first he was angry, then he was sad, then he was…. okay. Jess didn't understand why, but for some reason, he just was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Lorelai around. She was the most motherly figure Jess had ever met in his life, not to him, but to Rory and sometimes Luke as well.

Deep in Jess's head, way in the back, in the part that you never tell anyone about, Jess found himself imagining what it would be like to have Lorelai as a pretend mom, and a small smile touched his face.

Maybe Lorelai was right; maybe everything was going to be okay.

----

Yeah…I got bored half way through this chapter and just ended it. I have no inspiration at the moment, so this isn't good. And Rory will be in this story, my god, calm down people.

REVIEW! They make me happy, and there is still the threat of before behind it.


	5. The Children Are Not All Right

A/N: hello all. I hardly got any reviews so consider yourself lucky that I even wrote this, even if it did take forever….and for those of you who hate Dean your so going to hate this chapter beyond…

Jess threw another stone into the lake, he had been sitting there for hours, just sitting and throwing stones. Jess just couldn't stand the idea of sitting in that cage apartment any longer with a fallen Luke and a sweet sounding Lorelai.

Jess had stopped crying, he had, in reality, stopped crying that morning, in the sense that the tears had stopped falling, but now he was done, with all of it, his fingers twisting, hanging his head down, wiping his nose, he was done. And now all he seemed capable of doing was sitting on the dock and throw rocks until his fingers went numb in the cold.

_Rejected...since day one  
My name is...bastard son  
I've been damned...so many times I've lost count!_

Jess turned another rock over in his hands. He liked the way the rocks and wind made his fingers feel, they made them numb, he couldn't feel anything in them, it made him jealous of the rocks, and the way they didn't feel, didn't suffer.

Jess, from the second he had stepped out of the diner door, had been wandering aimlessly. He'd wanted to go see Rory, and sit with her like Lorelai had sat with Luke, but he had pussied out a total of three times, one time on her block, next time on her street, then on her stoop, and after that he just wandered to the lake somehow. That was why when Rory and Dean wandered onto the dock and saw him he nearly fell off in surprise.

Jess looked away from them as best he could, wishing he could just sink into the rotted wood and disappear all together.

_Contraption...made up of  
Nuts and bolts...creates the  
New monster...to burn your family tree down!_

Rory was the first to say something. "Jess…what are you doing here?" she asked, coking her head to a side.

"Not falling." Jess mumbled, having just a much idea of what the hell he was talking about as Rory.

"What?" Rory started to take a step closer, then thought better of it, and stayed her ground.

"I…I don't know." Jess hung his head down; looking at the way the water distorted his reflection, unable to look Rory in the eyes anymore. He was done crying, he swore it.

"Jess…" Rory looked at Dean, whose usual anger was replaced with curiosity and continued, "Jess, you look awful, are you sick?"

Jess twisted his fingers in his lap, "No, no I'm not sick." He shook his head from side to side, and kept doing it, until his body started to sway a little, scaring both Rory and Dean in an odd way.

_Tick-tocking...times up now  
Split second...the world frowns  
Lonely heart...never had nobody!_

Rory looked at Dean, the back to the boy who seemed to be melting down. "Jess maybe you should go back home and lie down or something-"

"I can't," Jess cut in, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Why?" Dean asked that question, honestly starting to worry a little, he had never seen Jess in this state before, and it made his guts twist a little.

"Because…" Jess was done crying he swore it; he was done crying over his damn dead mother!

"Jess-"

"My mom's dead." There, he'd said it, that wasn't so hard, No problem, right? Easy …

"Oh, God Jess, I'm-I'm so sorry." Dean made no attempt to pull Rory back when she bent down and pulled Jess into her arms, he said nothing when she ran her fingers through his hair, but for some reason, when Rory started murmuring sweet nothings into Jess's ears he found himself sitting on the other side of Jess on the dock, not touching him or anything, just sitting there.

_I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red button and we'll all go_

"No, I mean it wasn't-I don't-its…" Jess couldn't get any of the right words out. "I haven't seen her in a year you know?" he asked to no one unparticular. He asked the air.

"She could have been dead for a year and I wouldn't have known…" Jess had no idea what he was saying anymore, he wasn't crying, he was twisting his finger, swaying, and wiping his nose, but he wasn't crying.

Rory just held the boy tighter, and Dean shifted a little closer, touching him a little with his elbow, and they sat there. All three of them.

They were children again; all of a sudden all of them were kids. They didn't know what to do with death when they held it in their hands, their movements all awkward and off. In a world where adults wander in and out, leaving broken hearts and bastard children behind they sat there, on a dirty dock, the aftermath of it all. An orphan, a statistic, and the one going no place.

Jess, a big a jerk as he was deserved friends right now, Dean wasn't that heartless, and Rory could set aside her fear to hold him. They could set it all aside to keep this boy from falling, because no one else was going to.

The lake stood witness to broken children holding onto one another, the utter patheticness of it all. How can the world do what it does when it breaks the children so? The river couldn't even help but wonder, was anyone even looking for these children?

Anyone at all?

_Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!_

REVIEW! And there is going to be Rory AND Jess! People so RELAX! In the next chapter, so don't go and freak out on me.

Song by Billy Talent. River below.


End file.
